Of Runaways and Demon Strays
by GhastlyGrumpkins
Summary: Dipper can't take the bullying from his classmates during the school year anymore and runs away, a defeated demon from his past is waiting in the woods for him. BillDip!
1. Chapter 1

Dipper had run away from everything and everyone he knew...

All the teasing at school and being ignored by his parents most of the time in favour of praising their prized little girl Mabel, who got good grades and had no mental problems or odd birthmarks, was too much for him to take any longer so the kid ran like the wind, determined never to look back again.

He would miss his twin and she might wonder what happened to him, he couldn't bear to think she might wonder if it had been something she had done. It wasn't, she was perfect and he was just dead weight as far as he was concerned. To her and to his entire family.

Dipper's grades had fallen after they returned from gravity falls, he'd become slightly paranoid about being watched and the teasing of his classmates over the mark on his forehead, as well as his newfound paranoia has escalated, leaving him depressed and thinking very little of himself. Mabel had tried her best to help him and he'd lasted a couple of years with her help before resorting to this.

Sixteen and on the run. He'd never imagined doing this before that summer he'd spent with monsters, mysteries, and a dream demon bent on taking over the universe.

Bill... The dream demon was scary for sure, but Dipper kind of missed him, he wouldn't admit it though. He tugged harshly on the strap of his bag to secure it on his shoulder again.

He might have imagined it but he remembered something almost sweet from one of the dreams in which Bill had terrorized him during his stay in gravity falls, he'd scared the boy out of his wits and cornered him in a nightmare but then seemed to soften as Dipper thought back to it. Instead of making him feel pain or threatening him again the demon had traced his birthmark for which he got his name with a claw and an unreadable expression before suddenly tapped his nose and started howling with laughter at the look of terror and confusion that had been plastered to his face, acting as if it had been a perfectly normal action.

It had been such a gentle gesture, but Dipper shook it off as just Bill being weird, as per usual. He was distracted from thinking any more about the demon by the sudden feeling of being watched sending a chill up his spine and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, something about it was eerily familiar but he didn't want to think about that. He decided to get on the closest bus headed out of town he could find. he needed to escape the city, hopefully even the state, before his absence was reported.

"As if anyone other than Mabel would care enough to do so..." He sighed, feeling bad for leaving his twin behind, but he couldn't stay. He needed out of this place before the empty feeling of not belonging here devoured him...

~~~~~timeskip~~~~~

Bill sighed and poked at the fire in front of him, he'd been stripped of most of his powers and dropped in the middle of the woods in human form after his weirdmageddon plan went down the crapper. Unbeknownst to the Pines family he'd lead a mostly peaceful existence living out here on his own, he didn't really have anyone but the animals to be horrible to considering this was the middle of nowhere. At first he'd kept watching the entire family with what power he had left; planning a way to get back at them if he ever regained his position as a demon but after a while he realized he was wasting his time and would have to wait until he was dead for that to happen, but he kept watching anyways, mostly for amusement, partly because he could experience emotions much stronger than they had been before and the lack of contact with others made him feel... what was the word... Lonely?

A blue glow came from underneath his eyepatch, he'd decided to check in on them again. Over the past several months Bill had been increasingly more interested in watching Dipper than the rest of his family. He always seemed to sense when he was being watched; unless the demon caught him in the act of "pleasing himself" anyways.

A sly, perverted grin crossed the creature's face as he thought about it. The poor boy had no idea that he was usually watched during his rare private moments when he felt even remotely like doing that to himself, Dipper was always too wrapped up in his pleasure by the time the demon checked in on him and it made Bill feel _good_ to say the least knowing that he was the only being to have ever seen the boy like that.

It made him want so badly for his name to be the one spilling off his dear Pine Tree's tongue instead of the name of some random person he found attractive, and he would get it if he had to use all of his remaining power to do so. As it turned out Dipper running away gave him the perfect chance.

He was able to push little suggestions on what to do into Pine Tree's mind and would hopefully be able to lure him straight here...


	2. Chapter 2

A sigh escaped the teenager's lips as he ran a hand through his thick brown hair, typing away at the laptop before him that he had pulled out of his bag upon entering the bus more than two hours ago. His handsome brown eyes surrounded by light skin scanned the screen as if it was of the utmost importance; fingers tapping away at the keys and lips pressed into a thin line out of concentration as his mind recalled all the adventures he'd had when he was twelve in Gravity Falls.

Gravity Falls was where he was going...

Despite knowing that his grunkles lived there and that many knew him, something told the runaway that there was more than enough woodland for him to hide in and he didn't plan on going into town any more than twice a month at most if he really needed to. He just wanted to be in his odd place of inspiration. It was a place that made him feel comfortable and wanted, he wasn't a freak in such an odd place.

And living in the woods of such an odd town would give him the peace and quiet he needed to work. He had decided to write a series of books about his adventures in Gravity Falls under the pen name "D.P Garwood." His initials and a name that meant evergreen forest. In these books Gravity Fall's was instead simply called the Falls and the books, with luck he might get them published, would be passed off as fiction.

He even made up new names for everyone in them so few would probably realize that it was not fiction.

Dipper, the runaway and aspiring author pulled his hood up after putting his laptop back into his bag alongside clean clothes, the charger, his wallet, trademark hat, and a small notebook and a pen that he always kept with him recently. There was some food in the bag as well but not enough to last more than a couple of days. He took note of that before closing the bag and stepping off the bus, pulling the hood of a hoodie up so a shadow crossed his face and his anonymity was preserved.

He didn't want anyone to know he was here; at least for the time being.

Instead of heading to the nearest store or the diner for food he followed the small voice in his head, it sounded enough like his own, and went straight into the woods without sparing the town a second glance as he followed the tiny voice's compelling orders.

What he didn't hear was the maniacal laughter of the creature that was projecting the small voice into his head...

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note:

Sorry this is such a short chapter, it got deleted entirely once and I had to rewrite it, and it's not as good as the first time I wrote it unfortunately.

Also, I'm saving Bill and Dipper's meeting for next chapter so I can just get this submitted in a somewhat timely fashion. I'm terrible about updating...

P.S: Garwood is a name that means evergreen forest and/or triangular wood. Dipper's pen name is a reference to Bill's nickname for him "Pine Tree!"


	3. Chapter 3

Authour's note: Thank you guys for all the nice replies, favs and follows! I'm sorry this took so long to update! Please forgive me!

Dipper had been trudging through the woods for hours without rest, his feet dragging tiredly across the muddy ground as the icy rain beat down on him. He needed to find shelter, and quickly since the storm was getting worse.

The small voice lead him to a small old church, run down and abandon but it would do for shelter. Lightning flashed eerily and the wind howled as he slowly cracked open the door. A sniffle was the only sound the boy made as he shuffled in, soaked and chilled to the bone.

He looked pitiful and was startled when a different kind of chill ran up his spine. The feeling of being watched was so much stronger for the fraction of a second it was there but when he looked around and saw no one Dipper sighed in relief and went about stripping out of his wet clothing and setting them out to dry as he changed into his clean clothes and found himself a comfortable spot to sleep.

He took no notice of how odd it was to find a pile of warm blankets in the corner as if someone had been expecting him. The teenager was far too tired to question it as his body urged him to lay down and give in to the peaceful embrace of sleep, and so he did, unaware of the grinning monster that tucked him in that night…

~~~~~~~~~timeskip~~~~~~~~~

Bill chuckled to himself as he watched the boy sleep, petting his Pine Tree's head as the sun slowly started to filter in through the stain glass windows.

Dipper looked so peaceful and vulnerable in his sleep; delicate glass just waiting to be broken.

Oh how sweet his success would be when he could claim Dipper as his own, Bill smirked as he traced a finger down his side before pulling away from the sleeping figure as he started to stir, opting instead for making a nice breakfast appear and leaving it next to him for when he awoke.

The demon moved to sit on a pew nearby, waiting to greet the drowsy teenager until he'd eaten and then woken up entirely.

"Did you miss me? Admit it you missed me!"

A shriek of horror was what he got in reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authour's note:

Demon! Demon in the church! XD

I promised my friend the next chapter will be smut. Church kink is the bonus… Someone please dump a bucket of holy water on me.


	4. Chapter 4

(WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MALE/MALE SEXUAL CONTENT! I have no excuse for this chapter being so late x~x On another note this is my first time writing smut though!)

Dipper sprang up from the bed of blankets as Bill laughed at his screech, a smirk of amusement on the demon's face.

"W-what- How? How are you here?! We defeated you!" Dipper babbled on about him turning to stone and being erased from Stan's mind, backing up into a wall as the demon rose from the pew and approached him.

"It's not that easy to kill something like me, Pine Tree~" Bill tittered in delight at having Dipper backed into a corner. He was right where the demon wanted him and Dipper realized his mistake too late as his back hit the wall.

Bill had advanced on him and trapped him there, placing a hand on either side of the frightened adolescent with teeth bared in a grin that would make the Cheshire cat green with envy. He was so close that Dipper could feel the demon's warm breath on his neck.

"What d-do you want-t?" Dipper mentally kicked himself for listening to that little voice in the back of his head as he realized that it had not been his own at all. He'd walked into a trap and the triangle was probably going to kill him to get revenge or something for ruining his plans to take over the world but that wasn't the worst part to the young man. He hadn't even said goodbye to the few people who might actually care about him.

Bill chuckled and licked his lips. "You're jumping to conclusions kid. I don't want to kill you." He pressed closer to the teen as he started squirming to escape.

"I just want what's mine~" He smirked and pressed a soft kiss to the tense teenager's neck before biting down when Dipper tried to pull away, the demon enjoying the feeling of the quick pulse between his teeth.

"Bill!" Dipper tried to shove him off to no avail, a shocked gasp slipping past his lips at the feeling of sharp teeth at his throat.

Pine Tree slowly stopped struggling as hands massaged away the tenseness in his back and a soft tongue soothed the bite on his neck, giving in to Bill. He knew he should be fighting it but the demon's touch felt amazing and his mind was fogged over quickly.

This was so wrong, but he couldn't fight it. In all honesty he had dreamt about something like this more than once. Maybe this was just another dream? He hoped it was so he could bury it in the back of his mind and eventually forget about it later.

Whines and moans started escaping Dipper's mouth but were muffled when Bill kissed him roughly and grabbed a handful of his hair. He wasted no time in shoving his tongue down Dipper's throat the second he parted his lips; rather flattered by how little he needed to manipulate the teen to get what he wanted.

Bill went back to biting at his neck as one of his hands snaked down Pine Tree's trousers and palmed his growing erection through the fabric of his boxers.

"Nngh~ ha-ahh!~~" Dipper clung to the older man and bucked his hips forward, rutting against the teasing hand; feeling the blood rushing to his face and nether regions. "O-oh god!~"

He yelped when Bill broke the skin on his neck with his teeth suddenly and smirked viciously before saying, "Uh-uh, my little Pine Tree~ No swearing to gods. I only want to hear you calling out to me~~"

Dipper nodded slightly and gasped when Bill slipped his hand into his boxers and wrapped it around his shaft, running his thumb over the tip and making the teen curse incoherently as he stroked him. It didn't take long to have Dipper crying out his name as he came into the demon's hand and Bill licked his fingers with a hungry look before pinning him to the wall again.

"Mm~ You taste so sweet, my little Pinetree~" He purred in his ear before snapping his fingers, Dipper suddenly finding himself bare and tied to… A table…?

"B-Bill?! W-what are yo-u doing!?"

His eyes went wide as he realized what he was lying on was the altar. Was Bill planning on performing some sick ritual on him to get his powers back? He tried to struggle but his hands were tied above his head and his legs were tied in a manner that forced them apart.

The demon smirked and started stripping himself down as he approached the now tied up teen; he was somewhat annoyed with the number of thoughts going through the human's head.

"You think too much, Pine Tree. Let me help with that~" Dipper slowly stopped struggling against his bonds as his mind fogged over and soon all he could think about was the hand that was now feeling up his thigh, teasingly close to his crotch.

After a few minutes of teasing touches and hot kisses Bill had the young man begging for more and allowing him to climb on top of him.

The demon looked absolutely ravenous as he straddled Dipper's hips and adjusted his position. He wasted no time in thrusting into him and setting a rough pace that had Dipper snapping out of the trance he'd been put in and crying out in agony at first, arching his back and writhing to escape. After a while though he was able to adjust and he started writhing and crying out for an entirely different reason.

"A-AHH!~ B-Bill-THERE! Please! Ri-ght there!" Dipper cried out with the demon hit a spot that had him seeing stars. Bill moaned and angled his hips to do as the boy wanted, repeatedly slamming into the spot and sinking his teeth into his shoulder.

"Nngh!~ K-Kid, I'm gonna- M-mh H-hAH!~" Bill moaned loudly and slammed deep into Dipper as he went over the edge, the teen following close and arching his back with a charming cry as the sudden wave of pleasure rolled over him and he came hard against Bill's stomach.

Dipper took his time to catch his breath after Bill pulled out of him, expecting the demon to leave or say something stupid but instead Bill just scooped him up after releasing him from his bonds and carried him over to the blanket pile. The demon nuzzled up against him after laying him down.

"Bill wha-"

"Hush. Sleep now." The demon grumbled and closed his eyes tiredly and the teenager followed his example soon after...


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel was sitting at the table at home in California, gripping her phone so tight her knuckles were white as she listened to the man on the other end.

"Sorry Mabel but no sign of your brother yet… the dogs lost the scent yesterday because of all this rain. There's barely a trace of him anywhere..." The officer leading the search in gravity falls sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, hearing the phone beep when she hung up without a word.

The poor girl had barely slept or eaten since Dipper disappeared several days ago, having only left a note that said nothing but "I'm leaving, please take care of Mabel. ~Dipper" everything else had been scribbled out. He had to be in Gravity Falls though. It was the only place he felt he belonged and she knew it but he wasn't in any of their usual places. No one could find him and she was worried sick.

"Any news of Dipper?" Their parents were trying to stay optimistic, hoping their boy would be found and returned though they both felt incredibly guilty. They should have seen the signs, should have listened to him when he tried to talk about his problems and bullies. Instead they waved him off in favour of praising Mabel and pretending that no one in the family needed help. Needless to say the illusion of their perfect life had been shattered.

"N-no!" Mabel broke into tired sobs after setting her phone down. She desperately needed to sleep and eat and she was so stressed about the unknown whereabouts of her brother that she was beginning to get sick.

All the family could hope for was Dipper's return...and they were even beginning to lose that hope to the demon that they didn't know was tightening its grip on Dipper's vulnerable mind...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper groaned in pain as he cracked his eyes open, he couldn't remember what happened the day before at first but the pain in his back and ass quickly reminded him, a blush spreading across his face as he realized he was still undressed and had the sleeping blonde man -demon- Bill clinging to him.

He gave a miffed huff and pushed the sleeping demon off and rolled over to face away from him, snuggling into the blanket pile for warmth and ignoring the part of his mind that wanted to snuggle against the golden-haired demon of the mind.

An amused golden eye cracked open and a pair of arms snaked around the boy's waist. A soft chuckle breaking the silence when Dipper tried to squirm a little further away without leaving the blankets.

"Mmmph… Lemme go you disgusting monster…" Dipper gave a halfhearted swat at Bill, just wanting to return to his sleep without being coerced into any more sexual acts or being cuddled by someone he was trying to convince himself he 100% hated. Why was he still lying naked in a nest of red and gold blankets with Bill instead of moving away again?

Dipper decided that the warmth was the only possible reason as Bill laughed at his feeble attempt to escape. There was no way he could like this demon. Not one bit. Yesterday he had just succumbed to teenage hormones and that was it.

"Someone's feisty this morning~ And is that a hint of denial I smell?" Bill grinned and Dipper merely glared and whined in annoyance, hating that the day before hadn't been a dream.

The young man eventually gave into the snuggling with a soft growl, too tired to make any more attempts to squirm out of the demon's grasp and beginning to enjoy the cuddles despite his denial when Bill started to pet his fluffy hair and picked out small pieces of dirt from it.

"My, my such a dirty Pine Tree. You're going to need a bath later but for now you should just rest here with me~" The triangle's voice was suddenly like silk and Dipper found himself easily relaxed into another deep sleep…


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper stood under a gentle stream of water cascading down from the rocks above him, deep within the forest surrounding Gravity Falls, enjoying the first bit of peace and quiet that he'd had for days as he scrubbed the dirt off of himself.

He hadn't been able to write since Bill seemed to take up all of his time with trying to get a repeat of a "certain activity," an unexplained moving from the abandoned cathedral to a hunter's cabin near the edge of Gravity Falls, and constant begging for attention.

He was beginning to wonder if this really was the same demon that had tried to take over the world no more than a few years ago or if Bill had always been this clingy. Everything he remembered was growing increasingly blurred save for certain details and maybe he should have been worried but he found himself entirely indifferent to the changes in his memories.

It was just a shift in perspective now that he was looking back at everything in detail, at least that's what he been convincing himself of for the past few weeks despite a certain demon always in close proximity to him. He didn't want to be mad at the only living being he could talk to without ending up being sent back to that little piece of hell he'd been stuck in in California.

"Maybe I should change what I'm going to write…" If he couldn't keep a consistent grip on the events of his past it would probably be best to pick a different topic to write about. He closed his eyes to think of a new topic while he rinsed out his hair but the only thing that popped into his mind was the events of only a few weeks ago.

Every detail was still wonderfully fresh in his mind, every touch, every kiss, every-!

He was dragged out of his thoughts before they could start "affecting him physically" when Bill skipped into view.

"Pine Tree! I'm bored! Aren't you done yet?" Bill whined and plopped down at the side of the small pond at the bottom of the little waterfall as Dipper squealed and attempted to cover himself with his arms.

"Bill! I said I wanted privacy while I showered!" He squeaked and turned around to face away from the demon with a heavy blush, only making the human triangle chuckle at him.

"Nice butt." He completely disregarded Dipper's discomfort and started undressing himself to join him when it was clear Dipper wasn't getting out of the water for a while.

"BILL STOP!" The horrified, embarrassed shriek of Dipper was enough to have the demon laughing as he jumped in the pond and waded over to him.

"Someone's embarrassed~ Were you thinking something naughty before I came along, Pine Tree?~" Bill snaked his arms around Dipper's waist and nibbled on the shell of his ear, having no regard for personal space.

"Nn~ Stop...please…" If he could Dipper would have blushed even more at how weak his voice suddenly sounded with the demon pressed up against him but regardless Bill listen this time and just nuzzled his face into Dipper's wet hair with an almost loving sigh.

"Alright, but you're just so cute when you're flustered I could eat you up~" He pulled away after a moment and released Dipper from the physical contact he had been requested to cease. "I'll be waiting back at the cabin, don't take too long getting back or you'll get caught and returned to the monsters, little tree."

And with that the demon pulled it's clothes back on and headed back to the cabin with a smirk on his face. Oh how he loved messing with the young man and his mind was just so easy to twist. Soon enough he'd be putty in the golden triangle's hands…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper groaned as he got back to the shack, he wouldn't admit it but a small part of his mind had been disappointed when Bill left and while he did his best to brush it off it just wouldn't go away.

He'd wanted something to happen and even though he'd been thinking about...THAT...didn't mean he wasn't a little shocked at himself for suddenly wanting to be dominated by Bill after spending so long hating the triangle. It was the same shock that had set in after fully waking up from their "encounter" a few weeks ago.

But as long as he was thinking about Bill, he couldn't help but smile slightly at the fact that the demon had respected him enough to back off. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all, even if he was a perverted asshole.

In fact these past few weeks whenever Dipper said no Bill's only request after was typically just cuddles or staying close to him in some way while he read whatever it was in the demon newspaper that day, if he had any request at all. Dipper couldn't really remember if he'd ever run into anyone with any such respect for him aside from family… Though, his family had ignored his problems, hadn't they?

He was becoming somewhat confused now. How could a demon seem to respect his boundaries, treat him better and give him more attention than his own family had? It didn't add up, but then again, what did in his crazy life?

The young man was nice to others and he got picked on, he tried telling teachers and his parents like he was taught too and they just acted like he was the problem or ignored it, he ran away and a demon that used to hate him that he probably almost killed took him under its metaphorical wing… His life was strange and he was learning to simply accept such things…


	7. Chapter 7

Mabel sighed as she walked through the halls of the school. People were whispering as always, saying she looked unhealthy and wondering if Dipper would ever be found.

She tried not to listen but some caught her attention.

Some of them felt remorse for driving the poor kid away when he needed help the most

However, others still were snickering and talking trash.

Many said he was crazy and deserved whatever fate he met, saying he was probably dead already.

She knew he was alive though, she could feel it, and she wanted to punch the people saying those things but with how little she'd been eating she didn't have the energy for a fight.

" _What do I do? What do I do?! How do I get my brother back?! He could get hurt or killed and it would be my fault. I should have made mom and dad pay more attention to him…_ I _should have paid more attention to him! How do I get him back? Where would he even be…! Gravity Falls! Of course! But the police already checked there… Screw those guys! I can find him myself! I know the places where he'd hide! I need to tell him how sorry I am. I need to help him. I need my brother back… Oh god, I miss you so much Bro-bro..."_

And so she came to a decision. She would leave once their parents were asleep, and she wasn't coming back until she found her brother.

She knew her parents would be devastated but she could care less. They'd failed to notice or ignored as much as she did, if not more of Dipper's problems. She would forgive them and herself when Dipper came back, when he forgave the three of them.

" _I'll find you Dipper, just hold on…"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper's resistance to Bill's advances had dissolved with every new sexual or romantic advance...

Here he was tangled up in Bill's arms and praising him like a god with every thrust when barely two weeks ago he'd been so wary of the demon's actions.

He couldn't believe he was actually important to someone, much less someone who once had the power to rule the world, and it had eaten away at all his defenses.

He _loved_ this creature. Bill was his god now, his god and his lover, and the demon couldn't get enough of it.

Biting and teasing the doe-eyed boy's soft skin and drinking in every moment of pleasure until Dipper finished with the glorious charming cry that quickly dragged Bill over the edge with him.

It wasn't until they'd both lain down and Dipper's breathing had calmed to a slow, steady rhythm that a certain realization struck the demon.

He'd fallen much too hard. The young man was no longer just his toy…

How could he have let himself get so attached to something that could very easily end tomorrow…?

He decided he would never let that happen. He would protect this one for eternity…

Oh how the creature had fallen...


End file.
